


Home Video

by coockie8



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Self-Harm, Sex Tapes, Size Difference, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During an afternoon home alone, Danny finds a box of old home videos stuffed in a cupboard and decides to watch one of them. What he thinks is a vintage porn movie that was recorded off TV, turns out to be a home made sex tape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Really old story I wrote on my phone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny finds the tape and decides to watch it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the prologue; It’s extremely short.

Danny rummaged through the box of old home videos his dad kept in the junk closet. He was home alone with nothing to do, so he figured it’d be okay to watch the videos his dad kept of when he was in high school. After what felt like hours of sifting through Christmas and birthday tapes, Danny finally came across one the caught his interest. He cocked an eyebrow; the title made it sound like a vintage porn tape. Danny’s cheeks darkened; what was the harm in looking? He was a teen after all.

“Geek fucks Goth babe. …”

Danny read the title aloud; thinking it must be a porno his dad recorded off the TV. With the tape in tow, Danny retreated to his room to watch it; a bit curious of the kind of things his dad might have been into in high school. He made himself comfortable on his bed after putting the tape into the VHS player connected to his TV before pressing play. Danny quickly paused the tape and chewed his lower lip. ….What if he got turned on? He guessed he’d just jerk off, but. …

Danny blushed deeply and chewed his lip before getting up and grabbing the box of tissues off his desk before settling back down and pressing play again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like.... EXTREMELY short.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The contents of the tape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The main chapter; by all means feel free to skip the one’s before and after.

A 16 year old Vlad nervously chewed his lower lip as he watched Jack; of the same age, set up a video camera facing the bed Vlad currently found himself sitting on

“Are you sure about this, Jack?”

He mumbled nervously. Jack let out a hearty laugh

“Of course I’m sure; my parents aren’t home, and they won’t be home all week,”

He assured as he adjusted the camera again

“What could possibly go wrong?”

He chuckled. Vlad scowled

“There are a thousand things that could go wrong,”

He grumbled. Jack just laughed again

“You worry way too much, V-man,”

He chuckled. Vlad scoffed and turned his head

“I still think this is a bad idea,”

He grumbled. Jack finally finished tinkering with the camera and turned to Vlad

“You could have said no,”

He reminded. Vlad chewed the inside of his cheek

“I know but….”

He mumbled; cheeks heating up. Jack smirked and sat down next to him on the bed; kissing him on his black painted lips

“But the thought of this turns you on, right?”

Jack purred. Vlad blushed deeper; blowing his shaggy bangs out of his face. Jack stood up again to make sure the camera was on before rejoining Vlad on the bed

“Just relax, babe; we’ve got all the time in the world,”

He purred; pushing Vlad to the bed and passionately kissing him. Vlad hummed into the kiss; grabbing at Jack’s beefy arms as he desperately tried to ignore the red light from the camera that indicated it was recording. Jack pulled away from the kiss and smirked down at his lover

“Got you look so hot underneath me,”

He purred. Vlad’s eyes narrowed as his blush deepened. He let his eyes drop to Jack’s lips, after they’d started going out Vlad had started wearing anti smear lipstick; to avoid getting it all over Jack when they did stuff like this. Vlad was pulled from his thoughts by Jack latching onto his throat and sucking hungrily. Vlad dug his painted nails into Jack’s arms and whimpered from the sudden harsh pleasure. 

“Dammit, Fenton,”

The Goth teen growled. Jack just snickered as he nipped at Vlad’s throat. Vlad jerked his hips upwards into Jack’s thigh

“You’re such a tease,”

Jack groaned as he slipped his hands up Vlad’s shirt

“You horny?”

He purred; pinching Vlad’s hardened nipples. The Goth boy squirmed under the touch; whimpering softly

“I-I’m the tease?”

He stammered. Jack chuckled before pulling Vlad’s torn up black long sleeved shirt off. He stopped in his groping to grab Vlad’s wrist and gently lick the healing wound. Vlad squirmed and desperately attempted to yank his hand away

“Quit it, Jack,”

He whimpered. Jack ignored him in favor of kissing the self harm scars on that same wrist. Vlad panted heavily; his dick now standing at full attention in the confines of his overly tight leather pants.

“Jack, please,”

He whimpered. Jack lingered on the oldest scar before finally releasing Vlad’s wrist. The Goth boy held his wrists to his chest

“You know how I feel about you doing that,”

He pouted. Jack smiled before pushing his lips to Vlads’; toying with his nipples through the smaller male’s mesh top. Vlad whimpered into the kiss when Jack pulled on the hoop in his left nipple. Jack pulled away to pull Vlad’s mesh top off

“You ready, goth babe?”

He purred. Vlad toyed with his lip ring before nodding

“Fenton, I was born ready,”

He purred. Jack groaned under his breath as he began to unbuckle Vlad’s spiked belt before unbuttoning his leather pants. Vlad let out a sigh of relief when his aching erection was released from his way-to-tight-when-you-have-a-boner pants. Jack smirked at Vlad’s lack of underwear as he took the twitching erection into his hand and squeezed. Vlad whimpered and wiggled his hips; desperate for more of the aching pleasure Jack was giving him

“More, you giant buffoon!”

Vlad snapped. Jack chuckled as he thumbed the slit before beginning to slide his hand up and down the swollen shaft. Vlad relaxed into the sheets and nearly purred in bliss

“Yes,”

He breathed. Jack snickered before pulling away and lying down on the bed

“Get your sexy ass over here,”

He ordered. Vlad smirked as he slipped out of his pants to straddle Jack’s head

“Make it good, Fenton,”

He purred before leaning over to release Jack’s enormous erection from his jeans. Vlad licked his lips then gasped when Jack nipped at his hole before tonguing the slit of Jack’s, already leaking, erection. Jack hummed at the feeling before he began to suck on Vlad’s hole; pushing his tongue in and slapping his left ass cheek. Vlad yelped at the hit before scowling and nipping the tip of Jack’s dick. The larger male jerked and slapped Vlad’s ass again; much harder. Vlad took the hint and didn’t fight back, instead deciding to just take Jack’s dick as much into his mouth as he could; which was just a little over half way, before he gagged lightly and teared up a little. Jack groped Vlad’s perfect ass as he teased the hole before moving down to suck on Vlad’s balls. The smaller male shook with pleasure as he rocked his hips back against Jack’s face; sucking on the harder organ in his mouth and stroking what wouldn’t fit. Jack pulled away when Vlad began to tense and shoved three fingers into the needy hole before him. Vlad jerked and whimpered around Jack’s massive girth when the larger man penetrated him before he was ready. He pulled off Jack’s cock and glared back at him

“You’re supposed to warn me, dumbass!”

He snapped. Jack narrowed his eyes and spanked Vlad with his free hand, said teen yelped at the hit

“Y-You hurt me,”

He whimpered; tensing around Jack’s thick fingers. Jack’s look softened and he kissed where he’d slapped

“Sorry babe; guess I forget how big I am sometimes,”

He apologized. Vlad swallowed thickly and nodded before turning back to Jack’s cock; teasing the head with his tongue. Jack groaned at the feeling as he jabbed Vlad’s prostate with his fingers. Vlad choked on his saliva when the pleasure took him off guard

“You’re a jerk,”

He panted. Jack chuckled and pushed on the sensitive bundle of nerves; making Vlad arch and mewl. Jack snickered as he relentlessly abused that spot, making Vlad squirmed and moaned desperately; dick aching with the need to release. 

“J-Jack, please,”

Vlad pleaded; rocking his hips back against Jack’s hand. The larger male snickered as he tugged his fingers free. Vlad whimpered as he crawled off the larger body

“Come on then, dumbass,”

Vlad purred. Jack narrowed his eyes and smirked

“Bend over the bed; I’m gonna fuck you from behind,”

He purred. Vlad hummed and did as he was told; wiggling his hips slightly in anticipation. Jack got down behind him and traced his fingers over the light bruise for on Vlad’s left ass cheek; he bruised so easily, and Jack was about to make it worse. He brought his hand across Vlad’s ass again in a harsh slap. The smaller male yelped and glared over his shoulder at Jack

“What the hell do you think you’re doing!?”

He snapped; yelping at another hard blow. Jack snickered seductively and continued to spank Vlad; basking in the sounds his smaller partner was making. Yelps turned to squeaks, which then turned to small pleads, which quickly turned to full on begging

“Jack, please stop; i-it hurts so bad, I’m sorry!”

Vlad nearly sobbed; clutching the sheets for dear life. Jack finally pulled back to admire his handy work; deep red welts marked Vlad’s backside, and he was already beginning to bruise. Jack nearly squealed in delight, there was no way Vlad was sitting down tomorrow; good, Jack wanted him to be uncomfortable, so he’d get the message. Instead Jack lined up with Vlad’s twitching entrance and slowly pushed inside. Spanking him was one thing, but Jack was very well endowed and could easily hurt Vlad if he was careful.

“I’m guessing you forgot to get condoms and lube. …. Again?”

Vlad hissed through the stinging pain in his backside, as Jack pushed in lubricated with nothing more then a small bit of saliva. The larger male chuckled nervously

“You gotta remind me, Vlad,”

He groaned as he finally got the head into his best friend. Vlad whimpered; body already tensing, despite his desperate attempts to relax. Jack panted as he tried to keep the slow pace of gently pushing in, but Vlad was just so damn tight, it took all that Jack was to not just fuck Vlad into the mattress; control and worry be damned. Vlad whimpered as he bit into his knuckle; he had long since grown used to dry fucking, but Jack was so fucking big.

“You’re so fucking tight, Vlad,”

Jack groaned once all the way inside, Vlad tensed and whimpered quietly 

“Hurts,”

He whispered. Jack nodded and held still; leaning forward and licking up Vlad’s spine. The smaller male shivered at the feeling; relaxing around Jack’s girth

“Okay. …. I think you can move now,”

He stammered. Jack nodded and began to slowly move in and out of Vlad’s tight passage. The Goth teen gritted his teeth at the burn. After being with Jack for almost 2 years now, Vlad had thought he’d be used to this part, but no, it hurt the same every time; sometimes more than others. Jack squeezed Vlad’s hips and groaned

“Oh fuck, you’re gripping me like a damn vice,”

He moaned. Vlad whimpered and bit his lip

“I’m as. … R-Relaxed as I’m gonna g-get,”

He panted heavily. Jack chuckled breathlessly; picking up the pace as he licked his lips. He’d never get tired of this; Vlad bent over something, panting and sweaty from the effort, with Jack’s massive cock stretching Vlad’s hole to the max. A good, rough pounding on top of that spanking Jack had dealt earlier, Vlad wouldn’t be able to walk for a good day or two; wouldn’t be able to sit for even longer. 

“Y-You’re going to s-slow, dumbass,”

Vlad scolded. Jack smirked and gripped Vlad’s hips tight; pulling out until just the tip was inside, before slamming back in. Vlad arched and cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure, only to nearly choke on his own voice when Jack repeated the action. Vlad gripped the sheets tighter and moaned loudly into the soft fabric as Jack’s brutal thrusts found his prostate. 

“God yes, Fenton; right there, give it to me~!”

Vlad nearly squealed as he pushed his hips back to meet Jack’s thrusts. Jack slapped Vlad’s ass again

“You’re a dirty slut, you know that?”

The larger teen purred. Vlad chuckled breathlessly

“Oh yes, tell me what a naughty whore I’m being,”

He urged. Jack groaned and slapped Vlad’s ass again before leaning forward to tug on one of his many earrings with his teeth. Vlad whimpered at the feeling

“I-I’m close,”

He mewled. Jack panted and nodded; bringing a hand up to toy with Vlad’s pierced nipple while using his other hand to jerk him off.

“You like this huh? Well I know something else you love,”

Jack purred while releasing Vlad’s nipple in favour of tangling that hand in Vlad’s long, black hair; yanking his head bad. The pain that shot through Vlad’s scalp went straight to his dick and threw him over the edge; crying Jack’s name as he came hard. The rippling muscles clamping down on Jack’s cock sent him over the edge as well; filling Vlad to the brim with his hot spunk.

When Jack didn’t pull out right away, Vlad began to feel uncomfortably full.

“Get off, fat ass,”

He grumbled. Jack chuckled and pulled out before sitting on the bed; lifting his shirt to reveal the dense, rippling eight pack hidden there

“I’m not fat,”

He reminded. Vlad licked his lips at the sight; causing Jack to roar with laughter. The Goth teen scoffed and stood up; storming off to the bathroom. Jack jumped to his feet

“Oh come on baby; I didn’t mean it!”

He whimpered before running passed the camera; turning it off as he did so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My ex boyfriend ships this with an iron fist, so this is dedicated to him.


	3. End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Danny watching the tape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter; hope you guys liked the story.

Almost the entirety of Danny’s face had gone beat red, and even after the video had stopped he couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away from his TV. He’d never deny having his suspicions about his dad and Vlad; but this? He finally managed to look away; only to look down at his other problem. Not only had he watched the whole tape, but he’d enjoyed. Danny nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a knock at his door

“We’re home, Sweetheart,”

It was Maddie; Danny’s mother. Said teen swallowed thickly; blush deepening even more when he heard his father’s voice

“Vlad’s here; come down and say hi,”

Danny managed to blush deeper at the thought of the other halfa. He’d never be able to deny how hot Vlad looked with his face covered in black makeup and piercings dotting his body. Danny quickly realized he should probably say something

“I-I’ll be down in 5 minutes!”

He called; voice shaky. Maddie hummed

“Alright, we’ll be waiting downstairs for you,”

She informed before footsteps indicated that she and Jack had left. Danny breathed out a gentle moan as he released himself from his pants. Panting, he took himself in his hand and jerked quickly; thoughts of Vlad in tight leather, chains and fishnet springing to life in his mind. Danny whimpered at the thought of the other halfa and jerked faster. He never got a good look; but part of Danny wondered if Vlad had his dick pierced, that part being the part Danny was currently indulging. He moaned at the thought and humped into his hand as he picked up the pace of his stroking; he was on the brink of orgasm.

“Danny! It’s been five minutes; Vlad would like to see you for a moment!”

Maddie called. Danny yelped in surprise when his orgasm suddenly hit him. The 14 year old half ghost slumped slightly as he panted

“I’ll be right down!”

He called back breathlessly before cleaning up. He froze before opening his door; how the heck was he supposed to face Vlad after what he’d seen? With a dark blush and lump in his throat the size of a grapefruit, Danny went downstairs to see Vlad. 

He sat on the top stair and stared down at Vlad as he listened to the older halfa chat with his mom.

“Hey,”

He finally managed to force out. Vlad took his eyes off of Maddie to look up at Danny; who was only now noticing the piercings in Vlad’s ear lobes. They were noticeable from this distance, they must have been spacers. Danny’s cheeks went red again as the video flashed to life in his mind

“Hello, Daniel,”

Vlad greeted. Danny cleared his throat and nodded; getting up and heading down to greet Vlad properly. For once in Danny’s life, he was happy to be so much shorter than Vlad, because the angle gave him the perfect view of the piercing in Vlad’s lip. Maddie smiled sweetly when Danny outstretched his hand to greet Vlad. The older halfa smirked and took Danny’s hand

“Quite formal of you, Daniel,”

He teased. Danny nearly collapsed at the feeling of Vlad’s large, warm hand tightly grasping his own much smaller one.

“Uh. … Yeah, well. … I don’t think we’re on good enough terms to hug,”

He mumbled. Vlad nodded as Maddie headed off when Jack called her from the lab. Vlad’s happy, casual look dropped when Maddie left

“I understand you want to keep up appearances for your mother, but you’re being overly friendly; even for that reason,”

The older halfa accused. Danny flinched and blushed deeply again; averting his gaze. Vlad cocked an eyebrow at Danny’s reaction

“Maybe I’m just not in the mood for witty banter,”

The teen grumbled. Vlad chuckled

“And here I was looking forward to it,”

He drawled sarcastically. Danny blushed and bit his lip; had Vlad really been looking forward to seeing him?

“Haven’t seen you in a while; it was getting boring around here without you to screw up my week,”

Danny scoffed. Vlad chuckled softly; looking genuinely happy. Danny let a small smile of his own to slip; he never realized how much he actually enjoyed these little quips. 

“V-man!”

Jack bellowed as he came up from the lab. Vlad’s happy expression quickly turned to a disgusted scowl.

“Jack. …”

He greeted begrudgingly. Danny blushed deeply when Jack threw his arms around Vlad and pulled him into a tight hug. Vlad let out a soft groan and desperately tried to keep the most amount of his body from connecting with Jack’s. Danny shuffled awkwardly when the hug dragged on for a bit too long

“You fat idiot, get off me!”

Vlad snapped. Jack immediately pulled back and scratched the back of his head apologetically, Vlad straightened his suit; glaring daggers at Jack as he did so. Danny kept his eyes fixated on the floor as Jack began to blather on about their most recent inventions, then started talking about when they lived together in the dorms when they were in college; Vlad’s glare intensified at that topic.

“Oh, Danny,”

Jack started. Danny snapped to attention

“Y-Yes?”

He stammered, Vlad cocked an eyebrow at him as Jack began to talk again

“The home videos were out when Maddie and I got home; did you take them out?”

He asked. Danny blushed deeply again and looked back at the floor

“Uh. … Yeah,”

He mumbled. Jack grinned

“Did you find anything that peaked your interest?”

He continued. Danny’s blush deepened further

“Yeah,”

He mumbled. Vlad frowned at Danny

“Something wrong, Little Badger?”

He asked; actually sounding worried. Danny cleared his throat

“What did you watch, sport?”

Jack asked. Danny choked on his breath before coughing violently, Vlad rubbed the younger halfa’s back 

“J-Just a video. ….”

He stammered once he caught his breath. Vlad blinked in confusion as Jack frowned; clearly trying to figure what video could be so bad that Danny would be-. …. Jack’s eyes widened with the horror of realization

“Y-You didn’t actually find that video!?”

Jack panicked; eyes darting between Danny and Vlad in absolute horror. Danny blushed darker

“It was at the bottom of the box. ….. I thought it was just some. …. Porno you recorded off the TV or something,”

Danny explained. Vlad frowned in confusion before his eyes widened in realization, the look of discovery quickly turned to a snarl of absolute rage

“You kept the sex tape?”

Vlad growled, Jack jerked back and chuckled nervously

“I-I thought I got rid of it, I swear!”

He desperately attempted to defend. Vlad actually snarled; like an animal

“I’m going to murder you,”

He hissed venomously. Jack swallowed thickly before taking off towards the lab; Vlad snarled and ran after him

“Get back here you gigantic idiot!”

Vlad snapped. Danny flinched when he heard a crash from the lab before sighing heavily and heading back up to his room; this was gonna be a long weekend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this as almost entirely comic relief……

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this… It was a really bad idea written at like 7 in the morning.
> 
> Please don't comment on my writing style; I'm aware it's odd. I don't need you to tell me that.


End file.
